The Job
by Shard San
Summary: Youko Kurama, and Sesshomaru have met in this strange and twisted universe. One Shot YoOc SeshOc


**Title**: The Job  
**Authors** **Notes**: As your reading you might find yourself asking "where is sesshomaru's Fluff?" It is at the dry cleaners. One Shot, unless I Get another idea. First Fan Fiction Puplished on this site. Please Read and Review.  
**Pairing**: SeshoOC, YoukoOC  
**Warnings**: Descriptive lemon, slight sadism, Extream Alternate Universe,  
**Disclaimer**: I Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, Or The charecters that are held with in  
**Claimer**: I Do Own My Origional Charecter

_**The Job**_

* * *

You had no choice as to weather or not you would take on the job, if you can even call it that. You were more a slave to them then an employee, but it didn't matter, you would never have to run again, at least.  
After the first couple months, things had calmed down quite considerably. Once you had accepted the fact that you didn't have a choice, well more like they beat you into submission, every thing went smoothly. They gave an order, you followed. When they were gone, and after you had done all they asked, you were free to do as you wished, so long as you didn't leave their grounds. This was a fairly easy task as, well for one they had quite a vast expansion of land, and you spent much of your time in their vast library.  
They had been gone for some weeks now, off on business or so they said. You had spent most of your time lying on top of giant book shelves reading large scrolls on any subject you could imagine. This was what you were doing the night they returned. You didn't even realize they were home till their hands touched your waist. Instantly you knew it was them, and thus knew you should not move till they gave word.  
"We're home," his voice was different, somewhat deeper and filled with a strange tone. You couldn't put your finger on it but you knew something must be wrong.  
"yes…" the other chimed in beginning to run his hands down your waist, causing your breath to catch in your throat.  
"welc-..." You started but were cut off by one of Youko's hands over Your mouth. 

"Shh…." You obeyed, but couldn't seem to figure out what they were doing. You went to stand but Sesshomaru growled, causing you to hold still.

"Don't move, don't speak." Sesshomaru demanded. You whimpered a bit, his hands moving lower as Youko's moved higher.

"Don't whimper" Youko said as they teleported them to Youko's room. You held as still as you could, and tried not to whimper, but you couldn't help but squirm as Youko's' hands worked there way up your shirt. Your movement was met with a sharp nip to your ear. You yelped, to only be smacked across the face with Sesshomaru's clawed hand. You shut up quickly, though your ear began to bleed, and you were more then aware of the welt forming across your face. Sesshomaru's hands found there way into your pants despite your tight belt. You now realized what their plan was. The thought struck you like Sesshomaru's hand had moments ago.

"Let Me Go!" You yelled and struggled fighting to get away from them. Your kicking had forced Sesshomaru away from you. There was a loud cracking sound, then a flash of light, a moments pause then a sharp gasping sound. Sesshomaru had brought out his whip of light and wrapped it tightly around your neck, it was chocking you, it was burning you, and he was pulling on it like a leash. You tried to pull it off in a desperate attempt to bring air into your lungs. You gasped and struggled, but he only pulled it harder. You soon realized he would not realize you till you obliged with their first commands. Your vision was blurred and you would need air soon, but you stopped moving, stopped gasping for air, and laid there on the floor in front of Youko's bed. All Youko would do was laugh as you looked up at him silently pleading for him to make Sesshomaru stop. Your vision went black and you began to loose consciousness. It seemed like hours you were trapped there like that, when finally you felt the whip loosen. Your first reaction was to gulp in air and attempt to stand. The whip was removed from your neck and brought down hard upon your back, forcing you back to the ground with a muffled cry. Youko bent down towards you and reached to remove your now torn shirt. You don't move, not wishing for Sesshomaru to whip you again. Upon seeing you arn't going to react he takes your shirt off all the way and heals up the wounds on your back, face, and neck. You relaxe right after catching your breath. Sesshomaru put his whip away and bent down removing your belt quickly. One more moment and Youko had removed your bra. and lifted you on to the bed. The now loosened pants slid off of you, leaving you completely nude and staring up at the two demons. Youko smirked and wrapped his arms around himself.  
"Perfect." Youko laughed. Sesshomaru stepped forward and sat on the bed.

"Do you know what is going to happen to you?" he asked ypi quickly.

You nodded a bit gulping. "I…I think so…"  
Youko sat on the bed on the other side and began to stroke your long blonde hair.

"Very good, very good." He smirked.

"Do you want this to happen?" He asked almost mockingly, you looked up at him unsure of how to answer. You decided to go with the truth and shook your head no. Youko pretended to pout, and then smirked again.

"Well… we wouldn't want to do anything you didn't want, right Sesshomaru?" He turned to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru laughed a bit and smirked as well.

"No we wouldn't' He scooted closer to you and placed a hand on your stomach, instantly enticing a moan from you. He smirks then moves his hand upward slightly, causing yet another moan. He then lifts his hand and brushes one finger lightly over your nipple, instantly causing you to arch to his touch and gasp.

" Please…" You choked out now breaking both of the rules. Youko put a quick slash across your gut with one of his claws. You relaxed back onto the bed and shut up quickly. As the red liquid seeped out of the wound, Sesshomaru bent down and licked it up, causing you to shudder with pleasure. Youko smirked as Sesshomaru sat back up.  
"Do you want this to happen?" He asked again, this time met with an eager nod. Youko smirked and healed your stomach, only to make another long scratch stretching up between your breasts , bringing out another moan, and caused you to arch to him again. Sesshomaru growled.

"Well she's not going to hold still Youko" Youko nodded and licked the blood from that cut.

"yes it seems not" he sat up. "well then…" He began as another moan was driven from you.

"We're going to have to restrain her" He smirked as Sesshomaru brought out a bundle of chains. You watched them closely unsure of whether or not to move. It quickly appeared to you to remain still as the chains were wrapped around your, arms, neck, ankles and chest. After a few moments, the youkai had finished securing the young girl, and began to test weather or not the restraints would suffice. Youko went down between your legs and licked you once quickly. You gasped and moaned trying to arch to him but were unable to move but a little.

"that works wonderfully" Sesshomaru stated running his hands along your chest.

"yes…"Youko growled playfully and nipped at you gently Sesshomaru frowned then smirked.

" Let's leave her bound for a bit"

Youko nodded in agreement "yes…' He smirked and licked at you again while sesshomaru played with your chest.

"Ah! Please!" You gasped out wishing you could move and force them to make you climax but you couldn't , you could simply wait and beg. Youko clawed the insides of your thighs with his claws.

"Silence" Sesshomaru hissed into your ear before claiming your lips in a deep kiss. Your first reaction to the intrusion was to bite down onto his prowling tuong. He yelped and pulled away grabbing the chain attached to the one around your neck, he pulled it tightly causing you to again gasp for air and try to get rid of the chain around your neck. Sesshomaru healed up his tuong and smirked down at You.

"Never Bite me Again." He pulled the chain tighter lifting you off the bed. Youko stood up and made Seshomaru let you down just before you passed out completely. You flopped back down to the bed with a soft thud, then winced and choked in the fresh air. Sesshomaru glared at Youko for a moment before rolling his eyes. Youko bent down to you.

"I'm going to release you. You are going to undress us. If you try to run, or hurt us, we will punish you, and you should know this." He sat up a little "Do you understand?"

You continued to let the air pass to your lungs but managed a quick nod.

"Good." Youko smirked and released you, sitting back on the bed. You began to sit up, catching your breath at last. You didn't even think about trying to run or attack them. Youwent over and reached for Sesshomaru's obi to untie it. He grabbed her hand, causing her to wince, and quickly pulled you into a kiss. This time you did not bite him, nor engage in the kiss with him. He seemed to enjoy that very much as he dominated the kiss completely. He let go of your hand but continued the kiss. Figuring this meant you should now untie the obi, you did, smoothly sliding the yellow cloth from around his waist. He broke the kiss and wrapped his obi around your neck loosely.

Being now very confused, you simply began to remove his haori which slid right off as it wasn't bound any more. You looked at Sesshomaru, amazed at how thin he was underneath his haori. Something soft slid its way between your legs from behind causing you to jump a little. You turned to find Youko and his tail. You giggled a bit before moving her hands down towards his pants. Youko crooned into your ear as he slid his hands around your shoulders. You tilted your head back to him before running your hands around his waste, sliding them into his hakama pants slowly. Sesshomaru growled happily as the pants left him laying there exposed to the world. Again you could not help but smile at the wonderful site. He surely did deserve the title of bishonen so many had placed upon him, or so you concluded after a few more moments of gapeing.

"Hello." Youko had to bring your attention off of Sesshomaru so that he was not left out. You turned your attention back to the magnificent Kitsune behind you. His outfit appeared would be easeir to remove then Sesshomaru's seeing as a single white tie held it together. As you reached out to pull the simple slip knot out, you felt long fingers prowling around your waste, and heard a low growl in your ear. Sesshomaru was becoming very impatient, it was very obviouse he wanted you now and did not wish to wait for Youko. Youko on the other hand had a very different opinion. He belived that Sesshomaru could wait, and to emphesise that, he stopped you from untieing his clothes and pulled you into a deep kiss.

"Youko..." Sesshomaru growled, he knew Youko only did this to tease him, to make him suffer. Though Sesshomaru was still powerless to do anything about it. He began to remember the first, and last time the pair had faught, but was quickly brought back to the present as your head landed in his lap with a soft thud followed by a loud moan.

Within the, what was it, thirty seconds, Sesshomaru was reminiscing, Youko had shed his clothes, and thrust himself into you with so little warning, you were forced bakwards onto Sesshomaru's lap. Your head just barely brushed up against his length as you fell sending shivers up his spine, and making him angrier with Youko by the second.

"Youko I'm going to..." The rest of his words could not be descerned through his mixture of a growl and a moan, as Youko thrust into you again, which in turn caused you to slide farther up on Sesshomaru's lap and press into his growing arousle. Youko quickened his pace as Seshomaru slide himself away from you.

"Youko!" You couldn't help but grace him with his name as you climaxed for the first time that night.


End file.
